pottercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Arendale/Profile
”...biggest fear is Everyone leaving me.” - Evelyn during Truth or Dare Evelyn Arendale is a first-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Class of 2032. She was sorted into the Hufflepuff house Appearance Currently being the age of 11, Evelyn is a small girl, often referred to as “Skeleton” by her family, which is a bit of an exaggeration. Her eyes are brown, and always seem to be gleaming. She has long wavy brown hair which goes halfway down her back in length, and it usually has very minimal loose strands. A large portion of her bangs are swept behind her left ear, meanwhile a smaller portion of her bangs are swept behind her right ear. She usually wears a small white backpack, which has one opening at the top closed by a golden button. In that backpack, there are a few textbooks and notebooks, as well as a sketchbook and a package of pencils and erasers. Personality Evelyn is a girl usually mixed in with the crowd that goes unnoticed. Always being quiet, she tends to have anxiety when around people, no matter who they are, even if it’s family. She’s a very caring girl who would like to be a motivator, however her thoughts of the bad events that may occur out of any situation may hold her back, unless affected by random spurts of confidence (which last no longer than a minute). She‘s also known for having many conflicting thoughts. For example, she wants to be cared for, but at the same time wants to be left alone. She tends to make an attempt to hide these wavers in her mind, however always seems to do a bad job of it. She’s also very observant, however never seems to speak of what she’s seen. Evelyn is also hinted to be a clever girl, an example being when she purposefully spilled her backpack’s containments under the table of an ice cream parlor, so she could crawl out from under it and escape the situation going on there. The reason for leaving would be her inability to deal with stressful situations, which immediately signal her to run away as soon as possible. Evelyn has a childish sense in her. During a conversation, her thoughts read that she would rather talk about stuff like children’s movies or princess stories rather than have an adult conversation. She is also hinted to be more energetic when writing letters/texting. Trivia * Evelyn used to be named Yuka Ohara, who was the age of 16. This was changed to her current name due to River believing that she had no reason to move away from Japan. * Evelyn has some similarities with River, examples being how she only likes chocolate in chocolate chip cookies or how she sifts through her backpack when in public. * Evelyn has undergone many design changes, however it is notable she used to have blonde hair and pink eyes. * Originally, she was going to be a Ravenclaw but that was quickly changed since it wasn’t very suitable for her.